Choices
by elly32
Summary: Chlex. After an accident Chloe wakes up in hospital but some things are quite different than they were. I can't write summaries... so just read it...
1. Awaking

_A.N. OK, so here is my Chlex story, I hope you like it but please mind that I'm only a dabbler here:)_

_And once more sorry for bad English:( _

_So here Chloe still has a crush toward Clark and she know his secret, farmboy still musing__about Lana, and Lex still want to know Clark's secret- this is present time, if you can't figure out what the hell I'm talking about just read the story and I hope it will be more clear:)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them:(_

--------------------------------------

First thing Chloe noticed was a sound. She knew that delicate hums far too well for her like.

She was in hospital.

Again.

'Just great'. She tried to remember what had happened this time, but her mind went blank and the only thing she could remind was the moment she had exited Talon after yet another heart-heart discussion with Clark about his feelings toward certain pink princess. She shuddered at the memory.

Then another thing occurred her. She was quite sure that she was in hospital, but she didn't hear familiar rush outside. Just like everything went quite for her.

'OK time to wake up' she decided

She opened her eyes and gasped.

True, she was in hospital, but her room was different from anything she had seen before.

It was beautiful, separate from the others, and literally filled with her favorite flowers.

Sweet tulips scent was in the air surrounding her.

" Hey sleepyhead"

That was when she noticed another occupant of the room.

Lex Luthor was sitting beside her bed, holding tightly her hand and smiling to her warmly.

She started at him blankly her thoughts were racing.

" You scared me, Chloe" he said brushing her hair with one hand, she flinched slightly at that

His brown frowned " What's going on Chloe?"

" I don't know" she answered honestly " What are you doing here Lex, what's happened?"

She was really confused right now, during all the time she knew him, he had never looked at her like that, with warm and concerned and something else just behind his blue gray eyes.

" I found you on the floor, you fainted so I brought you to a hospital" he answered and added " I call a doctor now"

She nodded, not knowing what to think and watched him till he closed the door.

That when she felt it.

Something similar to butterflies down her stomach.

She slowly moved her hand to the spot not sure what to expect. Surely she didn't expect feeling a small bump instead of her normally flat belly. She rose covert and gaped at it.

There was no question needed. She was pregnant.

'WHAT THE HELL!!!!' her mind was screaming in horror

It took her a lot of time to start to think rationally.

She touched it carefully, just like it could bite her and was rewarded by another movement inside. She placed both her hands on her tummy and shut down her eyes hoping beyond hope that it was only a very bad dream.

But such a miracle was not going to happen.

Two things happened at the same time.

The doctor opened the door and went saying " Good morning Mrs Luthor", and only then she spotted beautiful sparkling ring on her finger next to a weeding ring.

' OH MY GOD!' she couldn't help but gawked on it her mouth suddenly dried

-------------------------

**So what do you think?**

**Should I continue or give up?**

**Please rr...**


	2. News

_A.N.Thank you, thank you, and once more thank you for all wonderful reviews. You are the best:):):)_

_I tried to improve my English, but I can't guarantee any visible reformation, so I hope that it'll be at least readable for you. And I'm sorry for all mistakes I've made, but it's not an easy language:)_

-----------------------

For a minute Chloe was sure that she would have faint again. Not hearing a doctor she stared at her hand, her world twirled around.

"Mrs Luthor, are you OK?" doctor become worried over his patient

" Yeah I'm fine" she answered

" Well it's normal that you are a little confused after loosing consciousness" doctor smiled reassuringly " But I can assure you that both you and your baby are fine"

" Thank you" Chloe thoughts were preoccupied about something else for a moment '_Where the hell am I? It's a Twilling Zone, stupid joke or just another fucking meteor disaster???!!!'_

" I leave you now, but as soon as your husband finish filling your releasing papers you can go home"

Chloe nodded not understanding a single word except one '_Husband?! What husband?! Oh,yeah Lex..."_

When she was left alone she quickly stood up looking for something what could explain her what had happened.

She spotted a paper at the table and picked it up.

It was a "Daily Planet" and everything looked like quite normal, at first sight. But when she took a better look it streaked her. The main page article was signed by L.Lane and C.Kent and the date was 17 September 2008!

"Oh my GOD!" Chloe gasped in shock, that was 6 years from the last thing she had remembered!

_'OK, don't freak out, there have to be some logical explanation for this'_

But she couldn't find any except one, impossible as it sounded.

Time travel.

She didn't notice him until he touched her gently.

" We can go home now Chloe"

She just looked at him without a sound.

" Sweetheart what's wrong, do you want me to call a doctor?"

She made a decision in split of second, she could told him about this whole time travel thing, or...

" No, I'm fine Lex, let's go"

_' I hope I know what I'm doing' _she thought

--------------------------

When they exited the hospital Lex simply swept her up in his arms and carried her to the limo. She looked at him stunned and he smirked " I know, you are quite capable for walking but please let me play a hero role" it sounded seriously but his smirk grown wider.

She rolled her eyes at him " Sure my knight in shining armor, rescue me from this doc-dragon"

He only held her more tightly against his chest in response. When they arrived at their house he refused to let her walk herself again and simply cut of her protest with quick kiss.

Chloe was speechless. She could handle sarcastic Luthor or presumptuous Luthor, but she had no idea how to manage this kind, romantic man, and it scared a shit of her and at the same time made her a little mushy, hell he was LEX LUTHOR.

He took her to bed and gave another quick kiss.

"I had to go to work, and you should rest a little, Andre will make you some light lunch" he cupped he cheek caressing it with his thumb " I'll be back as soon as possible, and please for my sake don't work today, the book won't run"

' _What book?!' _she silently asked herself but said " Don't worry I'll be fine" He gave her another smile, and disappeared.

After a few minutes she started her exploration.

One thing she knew immediately. It had been her who decorate this penthouse.

It was in the middle of Metropolis, high over ground.

She looked at it admiringly. It was bright and sunny, full of space, and looked exactly like her dream house.

After checking few rooms she finally found a study.

There were two desk there, one belonged to Lex no doubt about it. There was a photo on it, their photo, they were sitting on the bend with their heads close, both smiling and happy. She put the frame back and went to the other desk, hers as she assumed. There was a laptop on it and a lot of papers around. She looked at it not sure what she would find.

Sometime later she understood Lex earlier words.

Apparently she was a writer, and it seemed that she was quite good in this. Her two previous book, both edited under an alias had been successful, hell even called a bestsellers.

She started to hum approvingly, well it wasn't that bad.

Then she found it. Her journal.

She opened it in the middle and read.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's our third date!!! I can't believe it, it just so incredible. Me and Lex Luthor. Each time I'm sure that I suddenly wake up and find out that it was just a dream. He, well I don't know how to describe it, it's like nothing I feel before, but I know that I want it to last!!!. _

_Only two people know that we are seeing each other. Well my dad of course, and surprisingly Lana. Who would know that me and her would ever become that close? But since she started to seeing Pete everything change for better between us. Speaking about Lana, I really need her help right now...WHAT SHOULD I WEAR???????_

_P.S. I think I have started to fall for him_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe closed journal and blinked few times.

_'Whoa that was something new'_

She took a deep breath and opened it again 'Time to know more about it!'

**I hope you like it...**

**Please rr...**

**Pretty please:):):)**


	3. First glimpse

_A.N. You guys are simply the best:)_

_Thank you for all reviews:):):) You can't imagine how nice it's to know that you like my story:)_

_So here's another part...Enjoy!_

----------------------

Chloe flipped through the pages without any particular order in it, anxious to know more. She sank in the one of comfy chairs near a fireplace and read, sometimes comparing what she learned from a diary with the old news from the net. She didn't even noticed passing time or the meal she had eaten, and still she had no idea what happened to her, well but she got some suspicions.

She went back to one of the pages.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe his nerve! That idiot, stupid, dull..._

_Yeah, that's right, Clark paid me a visit today, to as he said "warn me". What a jerk! _

_He told me straight in face that the only reason Lex was dating me is to know his secret!!!! Bullshit! I can't believe I used to have crush on him!!!!!!!! How dare he!!!!!!! He only managed to escape alive thanks to Lana who appeared in my room when she had heard our shouting!!!!! I seriously start to love her now, you know. The look on Clark's face when she told him exactly what jackass he was, well it was one experience I could hardly forget ever. She almost spit fire on him, truly, I had never seen him more scared before._

_But still his secret is safe with me. I own him that much. Besides I'm sure that Lex understands that. I told him that much somewhere along our second date, and he promised me then that he never would ask me about it. And he keeps it._

_I think that this is the end of my friendship with Clark. But I don't feel bad about it. I still have my dad, Lana, Pete who even have started to speak with my boyfriend without deadly glare in his eye, I consider this as a rather good sign. And of course I still have Lex. _

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe had been shocked when she had read it first time. Now she found it still hard to believe that Clark Kent, boy who she had been dreaming about for some time could actually be that sort of asshole. But her own writing confirmed that.

She leaped to almost the end of the journal and read another page again. That was the one witch made her suspicious rose.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Today was one of the worst night of my life. Pete had an accident. Well it hadn't been an accident. Apparently he maneged to startle a burglars in one of LexCorp Laboratory. They beat him, and he, god I don't even know how to write it, he is unconscious now. _

_It's bad, doctors don't know if he survive._

_God, how come things like that have happened?!_

_Lana is devastate, and Amy..._

_How can you tell a three year old that her daddy may never wake up? _

_Lex of course took care of everything, brought the best doctors. He didn't say it but I know that he's blaming himself. _

_But it's not his fault, the only one to blame are those who did it. I know that he try to find them,but there is no trace. All security tapes have disappeared, and of course nobody saw anything. _

_Well I know one thing for sure, we Luthors never give up so it's only a matter of time till we find those sons of the bitches!!!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe closed her eyes. It had been two weeks ago, and as she read in Internet Pete state didn't improve since then.

She couldn't explain why but she somehow knew that there was a connection between this and her appearance here. Now she had to find out why she was here.

" Chloe, how are you feeling?" again it was Lex voice who interrupted her, he bent down and kiss her while his hand caressed her stomach " And how is our little one?"

Chloe looked at him and seeing his confused expression she quickly answered " We both fine, I guess I'm little moody today, that's all"

Seeing an opportunity she asked

" Lex, could we go to see Pete?" she met his gaze " I know that is pretty late, but I just have to"

She truly didn't know how to explain it to him.

" His still in coma Chloe, but if you want we can go, under one condition: you have to promise me not to overtire yourself, OK?" Lex was rather surprised by her request but true to be told he could never refuse her anything especially when she looked at him with that emerald eyes of hers.

" Don't worry I won't" it was nice to be taken care for, Chloe admitted to herself, she wasn't used to it, since nobody except her dad did it for her.

But after reading some entries in her journal she was quite sure that this future Chloe had someone who cared for her by her side.

Chloe rose her eyes at him and offered him a brilliant smile. Lex smiled back _'Now that's more like my beautiful wife'_

He kissed her once more and they headed to the door, Lex hand on her back.

---------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you like it ...  
Please rr...**

**Pretty please:):):)**


	4. Pete

_A.N. Thank you for all your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_It's so nice to receive and read them:):):)_

_They are very good for my muse:)_

_I hope you'll like this chapter as well:) Enjoy! _

----------------------------------------------

Hospital corridor was empty when they arrived.

Silently Luthors approached one of the rooms and Lex gently knocked in the frame.

Chloe gasped when she saw her friend.

Pete was lying on a bed, with different kind of monitors around him, unmoving, bruises still visible on his face.

Lana was sitting next to him. Her hair in mess, eyes red from crying.

" Chloe you shouldn't come her at this time, you need a rest" Lana tried to smile, but it looked miserable.

"So do you" Chloe replied taking a good view on her

" Chloe is right, Lana you need some sleep" Lex voice echoed his wife thoughts

" I know, but I can't" Lana sat down again on the bed and took Pete's hand " I worry that if close my eyes, something bad will happen, that he will..." she choked at that word and Chloe found herself hugging her tightly

" I tell you what we do, you go sleep" she rose her hand to cut of any protest " and we'll stay here, he won't be alone, I promise"

Lana slowly nodded " I go, but only for an hour or two, but you will wake me if..."

Lex smiled reassuringly at her " Nothing is going to happen, just relax"

He helped her stood up and walked her to the room next to Pete's where her bed was waiting.

When he went back he saw his wife sitting on the same spot that Lana did.

" I'm not going home" she said " I promise her that we both stay"

Lex knew better than trying to persuade her, sometimes she was even more stubborn than he.

"Lex what was in this laboratory?" she asked taking her eyes from Pete "what were they after?"

Lex moved his hand to his face " Honestly I don't know. There were some meteor rocks, some chemicals but nothing so valuable to steel"

When she heard about meteor rocks her inner alarm kick in but she decided not to follow it for now.

-------------------------------

Three hours later they finally come back home. Chloe was exhausted. 'Probably pregnancy' she smiled touching her tummy, after first initial shock she had started to like those small movements inside her belly, and now she even waited for them.

When they approached bedroom, it hit her. They were married so they slept together...

_'Oh god! What to do?'_

She sat at the edge of the bed while Lex went to wardrobe. He emerged wearing silk pajamas pants.

'WOW! ' Chloe thought at the sight of his bare lean chest

" Chloe, you want me to help you?" he already kneeled in front of her and started to take of her shoes and massage her feet.

" No,I'm fat" she said first thing she was able to build in her dim mind. He was a real pro when it came to massage.

Lex chuckled at it " I told you before, you are not fat, you are pregnant" he smiled while unbuttoning her jacket, then kissed lightly tip of her nose " And you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"

She didn't even noticed when her clothes have disappeared.

' _Well, what the hell, he surely saw this before'_ she thought but still blushed

Lex had helped her with her nightshirt and soon she was safely tucked in sheets.

She sighted with content, being married wasn't that bad thing.

Lex spooned her from behind, his hand laid gently on her belly. He nuzzled her neck and sleepily murmured "Mine".

Chloe smiled despite herself. Who would tell that Lex Luthor was snuggling type.

Chloe Sullivan from day ago would slapped him for saying something like that. But this Chloe read a journal

-------------------------------------

_First time he called me "his" I almost bit his head off. It sounded so possessive to me. But know after a year with him I understand. Lex needs it. He's always wanted to have it, but not by taking himself or paying for it. All his life he crawled for someone who would give him this by free choice, not expecting anything in return. So I gave him it. My heart, my unconditional love, my blind trust. I knew the risk, back then, I knew that I was risking everything. But I've never felt sorry for my decision. Everyday he shows me how much my acceptance means to him, and each day I love him more._

_God, that sounds awfully girlie, I guess that I watched too many girlie movies with Lana._

_Well some of them weren't that bad. Not that I'm going to admit that to her._

_So back to the subject. When he calls me "his" now, I smile and kiss him, cos it's true, I'll always be only his, and I want that by my own choice._

_Witch not means that I stop mocking him or teasing him when he'll become grumpy again!_

-------------------------------------------

So she just tapped his hand and said "Sure"

After all who she was to destroy this future Chloe happiness.

-----------------------

**So what do you think?**

**Please rr...:)**


	5. Superman

_A.N. Thank you for all your comments:) _

_I can't believe that so many of you like it, but I hope that it _

_won't change after reading this part;)_

_Enjoy!_

-------------------------------------

Chloe was eating her breakfast and reading newspapers, Lex'd gone a couple minutes ago. It'd streaked her at first cos it'd been almost nine when she'd waken up, but as he'd said there'd been nothing in this world which would have been able to drag him from her without a morning kiss, Chloe smiled at the memory of the kiss, if you could use so simple word to describe something so splendid.

So now she was sitting with a stupid grin at the table, but her smiled faded when she started to read "Daily Planet".

' _So much for an objective journalism' _she thought with displeasure

It seemed that her cousin decided to blame Lex Luthor for every disaster in the world, from earthquake to traffic jam, without any evidence whatsoever. Well, her source couldn't be wrong, couldn he? He was a Supermen after all.

Chloe almost chocked when she read yet another interview with Metropolis super hero. She loved Clark, but since the first time she'd seen his outfit she couldn't stop laughing.

It was hilarious, to say at least. Blue and red, impossibly tight, and those small red drawers. How anyone could treat him seriously while he was wearing this, it was beyond her imagination.

---------------------------

_Superman! For crying out loud! How much a pompous ass anyone have to be to call himself like that?! Not get me wrong, I know that he's doing a lot of good things, but does he honestly have to attack Lex all the time?!_

_What is his problem?!_

_I know that Lex isn't saint, trust me I know. But who really is? Not me for sure. Besides sacrosanct are simply boring, all those you can't, this is wrong and so on..._

_Who can take a stuff like this all the time?!_

_Seemingly my cousin can. Lois Lane the greatest reporter in Metropolis, to bad that all her articles are alway connect with our Superboy, forgive me but I refuse to call someone wearing a costume like that a man. And that he is her only source of information. It's a little too one-sidedly for my opinion as for a real reporter._

------------------------

After reading about five different articles signed by L.Lane and C.Kent Chloe had to agreed with her journal. They weren't best reporters in the world, sadly.

She put down the papers and took her journal instead.

_' Now where to go' _she'd thought before heading in the direction of the bedroom. There was one door she'd missed yesterday, and was curios what they were hiding.

The room was next to their bedroom, and as she noticed both rooms were connected by the inside doors as well. Slowly she opened the door and gasped.

It was beautiful room. Actually even beyond beautifully. Full of light and bright colors. And toys. They were everywhere, the biggest she's ever seen. There was a crib in the center, big enough for at least five kids, and Chloe just had to smile when she touched it.

_'At least it's not pink'_ she tried to be sarcastic but failed miserably.

It was simply touching, there was no doubt that this little girl inside her was very much expectant inmate.

Chloe sat down and reopened her journal again

------------------------------------------------------

_I'm starting to think that CK isn't only alien here! Seriously, I think I've married one myself! _

_It's the only explanation I can think about. _

_We've been married exactly 14 months, we had been seeing each other for almost four years before, and yet each time I see him I want to jump him in the spot! This is crazy!_

_Well I'm crazy for exactly one Lex Luthor._

_The only good thing that he feels the same about me._

_No matter where we are those heat looks are following me and, you know what happens next!_

_And each and every time is just mind blowing, forgive me for lack of better specification, but my mind refuse to function when my gifted husband does his magic on my body._

_Speaking of, well the hell is he?! I think it's high time for some magic!_

--------------------------------------------------------

Chloe blushed furiously when the images started to bombard her mind.

'_I wonder how is it...' _she started then stopped herself _' Bad thoughts Chloe, very bad,remember you love Clark' _

_' Yeah, but it looks like that six years older Clark is rather dull and Lex is your husband so...'_

Her inner dialog was interrupted by a butler

" Mrs Luthor there is a phone for you"

She took it hoping that her blush would melt away by a miracle

" Mrs Luthor this is Michael Brods, we tried to reached your husband but we couldn't and both of you asked to inform about anything connect with attack on Mr Ross,so..."

" What did you find out?" Chloe asked sharply

" Well we've managed to restore a recording from a security tape, but as you wish we haven't watched it yet"

" I'm on my way" Chloe hang up.

Finally some answers!

------------------------------------

**You still like it?????**

**Please rr...:)**


	6. Lana&Pete

_A.N. Thank you for all your reviews!!!!!_

_I'm glad that you like it so far, but please don't start to throw a _

_stones at me after reading this part:)_

--------------------------------------

Chloe hurried to the door, only to jump into her husband's muscular chest. His arms quickly had caught her before she ended on the floor.

"Thanks" she smiled, but her smile melted away when she saw his sober expression.

"What's happened? Lex, tell me !"

He didn't answer just started to rub her shoulders.

" Lex?!"

Finally he spoke " It's Pete, Chloe, he... he died an hour ago"

Chloe just stared at him, she heard his words clearly, but her mind couldn't understand them.

"I'm so sorry Chloe" Lex murmured to her while drawing her into his arms

Then it hit her, Pete, her Pete, her friend was death.

She thought for a moment that she stopped breathing, that she died herself but Lex soothing movements brought her back to reality.

" Oh my God, Lana!" she met his eyes and he nodded in confirmation

" I must to go to her, I must!"

" I know Chloe, we'll go, I know" he reassured her

------------------------------------------

Chloe looked at the unmoving figure. He looked like he was sleeping, all the machines were turn off now, and the only sound was made by young women who was moving on a chair back and fore. Lana refused to move away from her husbands body, and doctors left her by.

Chloe sat near her and stopped her moving. Lana rose her eyes at her and blinked few times before she recognized her. " He's dead Chloe, he's dead" she repeated it over and over, while Chloe met her husband gaze. Lex's eyes told her what she wanted to know, someone was going to pay for this.

"Lex, she's in shock, call a doctor" she'd said before turning her attention back to her friend.

------------------------------------------------

_I still can't believe that those two have done this!_

_Yep! It's official, from today on they're Mr & Mrs Ross!!!!!!!!!_

_I can't recollect to see those two more happy than they were today. Everything was perfect, I think that even weather wouldn't dare to mess up with Lana! _

_My dad was so proud when he led her to the altar, I saw tears in his eyes, dear dad! _

_And guess who was bride maid? _

_Well, that's right, me. But don't worry, I didn't have to wear anything pink! Surprisingly Lana decided that this'd have been cruelty to make me do it, she's really my best friend right now!_

_And of course everyone asked me and Lex about OUR wedding, cos we still haven't set a date. Well, we did sort of, but today was Lana and Pete day, so we just dismissed all questions._

_Kent's were on the wedding to but not to my surprise newly-weds didn't invite Clark. As far as I know the last time those three spoke to each other Clark accused Lana on cheating on him and Pete of something along betraying. Why, I have still no idea since Lana weren't his girlfriend and Pete had been the most loyal friend Clark ever had._

_But enough about Clark, today everything is about Lana and Pete, oh God I'm turning into sap but they are really perfect together!_

-----------------------------------------------

When doctor arrived he gave Lana injection to let her sleep. Chloe've staid by her side while Lex took care about anything what left to do.

They went home few hours later both exhausted. Lex sat in a chair next to a fire place and rubbed his aching temple, then looked at his wife, who was standing in the middle of a room.

" Come here Chloe" he reached his hand to her

She took the distance in few steps and soon she was sitting on his lap, her face buried in his chest.

He didn't said it would be OK, or any other line like most people would have done. He was simply holding her and then for the first time she allowed herself to weep for both her friends.

" Lex..." she said pleadingly not knowing exactly what she wanted but he knew

He kissed her and carried her in his arms toward their bedroom to reassure both of them that they were still alive and to find a refuge in each other.

----------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later Chloe woke up with a gasp " Tape!"

" I know Chloe, they called me when we were at hospital" Lex said calming her " I told them to bring it here, I've planned to watch it as soon as you feel a little better."

" I want to watch it with you" Chloe said firmly

" Sweetheart, it may be to much for you"

" No Lex, I want to, no I must to know what've happened" Chloe said her eyes now steely

" I know Chloe, he was my friend to" Lex kissed her temple and she sighted leaning into him

" So?" she asked

" When you'll feel ready we'll watch it together" he said squeezing her hand " I promise"

" Thank you"

" Anything for you Chloe, I love you" Lex said but she was already asleep

-------------------------------------------------

**I know it was angst, but well there is always ****hope, isn't it?**

**Don't forget to leave a comment:)**

**RR, please,p****lease, please...:)**


	7. Tape

_A.N. Thank you for all you comments, I'm glad that I didn't disappoint you:)_

_I hope you'll like this chapter as well:) _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe watched herself in the mirror. She knew she had to do it, for Pete, for Lana, for herself. She braced herself, she would do it.

Lex stood beside her and gently stroked her arms

"I'm ready" she answered his unspoken question

She took his hand and followed him to the study

" I ordered to remove all those meteors rocks from the labs" he said harshly " This is one of the last, they brought it along with a tape, they aren't worth to dye for!"

Chloe nodded, not even seeing a rock he show her. She just wanted to get over with it.

They sat on the couch, hands clasped, their eyes on the screen.

There was a lab room, empty. Suddenly out of nowhere a man appeared, his back to camera. Firstly he had been very caution, but out of nowhere his movements had become frantic. The papers were flying everywhere. Than the door opened and Pete went.

Chloe gasped.

Pete was started to talk to this man, but then the burglar lunched at him, without mercy, without second thought.

His face was still rather hard to recognize cos the quality of the recording, but not for her. She'd known almost immediately. He saw those backs, this black hair head far too many times. And now she watched flurried as the world hero, her personal first crush killed her friend.

The tape ended, and Lex hugged her close.

" Chloe?" he asked

" Yeah, I'm fine" she answered silently, her eyes full of tears

" Chloe, I must make some calls, you'll be alright?" he asked stroking her chin

" Yes, don't worry" she answered, her eyes now fixed on the carpet while her mind repeat those images over and over.

" OK, I'll be right back"

------------------------------------------------

Chloe had been siting in the same position since he left when she felt a blow of wind on her neck. She quickly glanced behind and her heart stopped.

She was no longer alone. The Superman arrived.

Chloe jumped.

" You fucking son of the bitch!" she maneged to said through her clenched teeth " It was you, you murdered him!"

" No!" he almost screamed " It is Lex fault, they provided some kinds of experiments there! It wasn't me!"

Chloe clutched her fists, she wanted to harm him, but she knew that she had no chance against his strength

" So what now, you came here to hurt me like you hurt Pete?! He was your friend!"

" NO! I..." Clark started to breath heavily " I didn't know that he would be there, he shouldn't have been there! I had to check what Lex was planning, I need to know!"

"WHY?!"

" Because he is evil Chloe!!!!!!!" he panted now

" It was you who killed Pete!!!!! Not Lex"

" Chloe you must understand, I must protect world from Luthor, he is devil, he destroy everything, he may even planned what happened... there..." obviously Clark couldn't say this words

His whole attitude started to change, his face become redder. He firmly grasped her arms

" You understand that now Chloe. I must protect all of us from him!!!!!" he shacked her " only thing he is capable to do is destroying!!!!!!!!"

Chloe just watched him.

----------------------------------------

_Many people wonder why I am with Lex. Some of them, well I think that most of them, assumed that this is all because of his money, his power. I admit, it's nice to be spoiled, and he is doing this all the time, but this is only an addition. You see, for the first time in my life I am priority to someone beside my dad. _

_It's the feeling, funny, I don't know how to describe this... it's that look in his eyes telling me that I'm the most precious thing in his life, the most cherished. _

_It's that promise, that he would everything to protect me from any harm. _

_I know that people think that Lex dosen't give a shit about whole world, and they are right. He doesn't care what happens with it, he would destroy it without hesitation to protect me and our family. This is a little scary, isn't it? But it gives me strange, I'm safe with him, he is my shelter._

_Yes, I know that Clark would die for me, but Lex would do much more, he would kill for me._

_And I love him because of that._

----------------------------------------

" Let her go CLARK!!!!!" Lex voice shouted in the air

Clark turned away and spotted his enemy in the door.

His face become purple" You betrayed me!!!!!!!!!"

Chloe chocked seeing him like this and moved away. He scared her. She bumped in the box witch was lying next to the desk. It was full of meteor rocks from the lab.

Red meteor rocks.

Finally she started to realize what had happened in that lab and what was happening now.

------------------------------

**So what do you think?????**

**I really try to do it realistic..., you know as possible to happen, I hope it works**

**Please leave me your comment:):):):)**


	8. Lily

_A.N. Thank you for all you comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I'm glad that you don't mind RED CLARK;) _

---------------------------------------

Chloe looked shocked between two men.

" You sold me!" Clark was shouting now with a hate in his suddenly redder eyes.

" No she didn't" Lex voiced sounded taking Superman attention toward him " and neither Pete did, not that you've ever deserved such a devotion, but I guess that they are simply better friends than you've ever been"

Lex started to move knowing that he must keep Clark attention on himself.

" Honestly Clark you actually thought that this costume, and your glasses would be enough to trick me" Lex sneered " I have some more intelligence, you know"

" You are LYING!!!!!!!! If you had known you would have unmasked me!!!!!!!" Clark roared

Lex just shocked his head " No I wouldn't, you see long time ago we were friends, and this was some stuff of legacy for me" Lex met Chloe's gaze and smiled " And my wife wouldn't want me to hurt you that way"

Chloe felt something inside her, when they eyes met, something sweet and incredibly warm.

Lex broke the contact and his eyes become icily when he looked at Clark again

"However, now after what you did everything has changed"

Chloe held her breath '_ he doesn't know, OH MY GOD he doesn't know about the red kryptonite!!!!!!!!'_

She tried to move the package, but it was to heavy and the stones slipped from it. The noise brought Clark attention back to her.

" YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed moving to her " You are a traitor!!!!!!!!!!" he almost grabbed her when Lex threw himself at him. That gave Chloe few precious seconds to escape a deadly fist.

She watched with horror at the scene in front of her almost identical to those she had been watching only minutes ago on TV screen. Then something snapped inside of her ' _NO! I won't let him hurt another person I Lo... wait love????' _she stopped thinking and aimed one of the red rocks into Clark's back. She knew that it wouldn't hurt him, but hoped that it'd be enough to distracted him. She was right, it was. Clark rose and leaped on her

" Lex!!!!!!!! "she screamed seeing that Clark totally lost it " The green one!!!!!!! They make him week..." She could only hope that her husband still had them in his office, because if not they were doomed.

Lex almost couldn't tell witch part of his body hurt the most, he started to passed out when she heard his wife scream. ' _God, please not her, anyone but not her...' _

He started to moved toward his desk, desperately thinking about Chloe words " green rocks"

Lex closed his hand at one of them and turned around only to watched as she was thrown brutally into bookshelf. It gave him a strength he didn't know he possessed. He practically jumped at the alien who dared to rise his hand on Chloe, his Chloe.

Chloe felt her breath knocked from her lugs when she hit a wall. The pain was unbelievable. And surprisingly she felt it in her stomach not back. Then she understood ' _The Baby, THE BABY!!!!!!!!'_

She clutched her tummy with both hands, waiting for another blow from furious Clark. But they didn't reach her. She watched at her broken husband who somehow maneged to come to her rescue. She watched him as he flung out their attacker through the window using a small green rock. And all this time she prayed '_ Hold on little one, please just hold on a little longer, do it, please...'_

Lex appeared at her side.

" It's gonna be OK, Chloe, it's gonna be OK" his damaged arms holding her and their daughter

-----------------------------------------

_I've told him today THE BIG NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And it was a Kodak moment!_

_He was speechless stunned shocked and ...everything!!!!_

_Well it's not everyday your wife comes unexpected to your office to tell you that you'll be DADDY!!!!_

_But I have to admit that he didn't faint, instead he probably scared the shit of the employees of the LexCorp with his shouting and laughing._

_Yes ladies and gentlemen, mister Lex Luthor totally lost it!!!!!! He simply skipped me into his arms and we started to twirling around like crazy idiots, if you know what I mean._

_Of course right after that he freaked out that he might accidentally hurt me or baby, I swear man are such a babies some times !!!_

_But it still sweet!!!!!!!!! Oh God I think my hormons started to jump!!!!!_

_So here we are, future parents, hard to imagine, isn't it?_

_I have only one worry... I can already hear all jokes about whales Lana would be teasing me about, but I guess I deserve it after all my jokes when she was caring Amy, but still... she could just forget it, right? Yeah and the hell will froze..._

_I wonder about names and Lex is laughing at me saying that I'm only one month ahead, hmmm, what does he know, I prefer to be ready!!!!!!!!!!!! So maybe...Lily? I think Lex would like that!_

--------------------------------------------------------

Chloe opened her eyes and said watching his gray orbits

" I should ...have told youuuuuuu about those rrroo...ckkkkkksss" before she fainted again

" It's doesn't matter just hold on Chloe, just hold on, for me and for Lily, just hold on"

----------------------------------------

**So...??????????**

**Tell me what do you think...????????????**

**Please...:)**


	9. Hospitals

_A.N. THANK YOU for all your comments:):):):)_

_I can't describe how nice it's to receive them:)_

------------------------------------------------------

_Beep, beep, beep,..._

A monotonous sound was the first thing Chloe registered when she reclaimed her conscious. She kept her eyes closed remembering all what had happened, remembering the pain.

Now there was none, and she felt numb, cos as long as it'd hurt her she'd known that Lily had been still there. Now she couldn't find courage to open her eyes and find out what had happened.

She felt gentle squeezing on her hand, and then she heard a voice. Lana.

" Please Chloe, you have to wake up, you have to, please, common you are stronger then that, fight"

Chloe felt a small drop of water on her hand, _'Tears'_ she thought

" Amy is asking for you, you know, she's so frighten that you won't made it just like P..." there was a sob " ...but I know better, you are tough, you will"

There was a silent for a moment, and Chloe felt her friend moving from her side.

" You know, I used to love hospitals, I know that you've always laughed at me because of that, but I'd loved them, it was here when it all started,but it can't end like this, it can't! "

Lana moved back to Chloe's side

" You remember, I was sitting just like this waiting for you to wake up, and telling you that Pe..." she still couldn't tell her husband name without cry of pain, but she fought against it for her friend

" that he asked me to a date, but I can't leave you, and then you open your eyes and said that you would call your limo so I can go" Lana smiled at memory of happier times

" And then, you remember, Lex came saying that he'd drive you home..., oh Chloe, I swear I will bring up all those cheesy memories and I won't stop talking till you wake up, you hear me?!"

Lana almost screamed the lost sentence than added whispering " They need you Chloe, Lex and Lily..."

" Lily..." Chloe hoarse voice sounded in the room and her eyes met Lana's puffy orbs

" Oh, God, Chloe!" Lana smiled through her tears

" Lily?" Chloe asked again begging for any information

" They have to put her to incubator, Chloe, they doing everything they can"

" But it's too soon, she's only 7 months, too soon" Chloe felt her own tears

" Shhhh, it's gonna be OK, you'll see" Lana tried to console

" Lex...where..."

" He was here, whole night, he just went to check Lily and talk with doctors" Lana quickly explained

" Is he... hating me ?" Chloe disgusted the way she sounded, so week, but she couldn't help it, she's never felt so vulnerable, so aching before.

" God, no Chloe!" Lana almost screamed " He told me what had happened, and he's..., he's blaming himself for not protecting both of you, he's ashamed..."

" I need him...please" Chloe asked

" I get him, don't worry" Lana quickly went to find him

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You can come out" Chloe said aloud watching a lonely figure who was hiding behind the window

He slowly stepped inside

" I'm so sorry Chloe, I don't know what happened ..."

But Chloe interrupted him

" But I know, it was your anger and hatred!" she looked straight into Clark's face " It was you"

" NO! Chloe it wasn't me, you know that I'd never hurt you, it was the red kryptonite..."

" No, you are wrong, it was your emotion, the same emotion you are hiding now, red kryptonite made them came into surface, but it didn't create them!"

Superman only shocked his head " I'm sorry Chloe, if only there weren't those rocks..."

"Stop it, just stop it! It's always someones else fault Lex's rock's but never yours, you are never the one who should be blamed!" Chloe knew that her words were cruel but it didn't bother her anymore since he hurt her child

" But I guess I can only thanks myself for it, cos I made a wrong choice trusting you instead Lex"

He didn't answer.

" Get out" he didn't move " I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" she screamed

He flew through the window without looking back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She saw him entered her room. He looked like hell, bruised and tired.

"Lex?" she asked silently

He met her eyes and she gasped seeing how thorn he was.

" I'm so sorry, it's all my fault I..." she started to cry but his strong arms silent her

" No, Chloe,the one to blame is me" he held her as close as he could, burying his face in her neck " I've pretend to be so fucking smart, but I was an idiot, I couldn't figure out the meaning of those dam rocks, and almost lost you because of that..."

" I let that happened to you Chloe, I watched him hurting you and our child..."

" No, you saved us, and the one to blame is him, not you, never you" Chloe cupped his face in his hands and they foreheads touched

" I love you Chloe, I love you so much"

" I" Chloe thought about last days, about all she'd experienced about all she'd read in her journal " I love you too"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor went interrupting them.

" Mrs Luthor, Mr Luthor there is something I have to tell you" he said his face full of sadness

' _Oh God, please no'_ was Chloe only thought

" Your daughter has a serious infection, and there is nothing we can do to help her, if she'd been borned few weeks later we would have been able to save her, but now..."

" What are you saying?" Lex voice sounded broken

" I'm deeply sorry, but your daughter have only few hours left"

" No, no, no" Chloe repeated it over and over

" There must be something we can do, anything" Lex couldn't believe it, couldn't accept this

" There's nothing" doctor answered him " You can only spent those hours with her, the nurse will bring her to you"

Two men met there gaze, one full of pain the other full of compassion

Lex and Chloe just sit there, no able to move, or speak, holding each other.

The nurse arrived with a baby a handed her to Chloe.

Chloe looked at her small daughter _' So perfect, so beautiful' _she thought through tears

Lex moved so he was embracing both of the most precious person in his live now.

They sat in silence watching a little bundle, both silently counting every breath she took.

_' It's my fault Lily, it's my wrong decision... yes one more breath, that's right, you are so beautiful, one more, please one more... Lily!'_

Chloe felt Lex arms tightened around her when their child stopped moving, that was it, she was gone.

" NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chloe screamed before darkness claimed her yet again

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm sitting here, on my bed, my white dress is hanging on my doors. Tomorrow is my wedding, and I can't sleep. Funny, but now I can't stop but wondering, did I make a right choice, what my future will be like??? I know how it sounds, but still I have those thoughts, maybe I just call Lex, no it's 3 a.m., besides it's stupid I love him, and no matter what CK or LL said I made a right choice!!!!!!!!_

_It is my life and my decisions, not anybody else._

_Now I better get some sleep, cos Lex may cancel this whole thing when he look at me tomorrow!_

_Chloe Luthor, it sounds nice, isn't it?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So what do you think...???????**

**Please leave your comment for me...:)**

**Pretty please...:):):)**


	10. Another awaking

_A.N. So this is it. The final chapter of my story._

_I'd like to thank everyone who read it, and took their time to leave a comment for me._

_Special thanks to kekamarie, Malu1,lexie2,Suzy87,lidevil0644,Kandykanemel,Kit Merlot and Lady Kal-El Lover who were _

_with me from the very beginning. Thank you guys, I wouldn't make it without your support:)_

--------------------------------------------------------

"...and the doctor said that you faint because of lack of sleep, and too much caffeine, and then Pete asked me to go with him" Lana voice sounded awfully cheerful to Chloe's liking.

' _What...?' _she thought missing another part of her friend speech

" ...so I told him that I'll wait with you till your dad come, and then I come with him, but your dad can't make it so I have to canceled it, so..."

Chloe opened her eyes not believing her ears.

There she was, but there was something different about her. This Lana didn't have pain in her eyes, or grieve written on her face. No, she was...happy, and young.

' _I'm back' _Chloe realized, she slowly rose her hand to her eyes, there wasn't any trace of wedding ring.

" Chloe, you OK?" Lana stopped talking and looked at her

" Yeah, I'm fine, just tell me what happened" Chloe wanted desperately to confirm her suspicions

" Well you fainted at Talon, and we brought you to hospital, doctor said..." Lana didn't finished

" Yes I've heard that part, thanks" Chloe slowly closed her eyes _' Was it just a dream? Lex, Lily? Or maybe it wasn't?'_

" So what do you think?" Lana interrupted her again

" About what?"

" Me and Pete, I was telling you for the last 15 minutes about it, he asked me to a date..." Lana explained smile dancing on her lips

Chloe watched amazed, she still could recall the sadness she'd seen on the same face in her dream, and she had to admit it that she preferred smiling and even childish Lana.

"I think that's great" she answered honestly

Lana lit up " Thanks"

" You should get going, you know, you have to prepared for your date" Chloe grinned

" Yes, but I can't leave you..."

" Of course you can, now go!" Chloe said " I just call my limo"

There was a knock in the door, and both girls turned their heads to see smirking Lex Luthor " I don't have a limo today Ms Sullivan, but I can offer you a Porsche"

Chloe felt like she was falling into deep water. There he was, a man she'd spent last few days, a man with whom she'd shared the most painful experience in her live, a man she started to...love?

Then it hit her, it wasn't just a dream, cos everything was happening exactly like it had been featured in her journal.

_' So what was it?' _she thought watching him _' A prophecy? Does it mean I can change it? Do I dare to do it??????????' _Chloe met Lex's gray eyes and she remembered a small bundle she'd held only minutes ago, and then she knew the answer to all her questions

" Well, I guess I have to content myself on Porsche then" Chloe said with a smile

_' I'll change it' _she decided watching him _' I won't let anybody, and especially any meteor freak, hurt my child.I'm, well, I'll be Chloe Luthor after all!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Few years later_

_I'm watching them with amusement. They are sitting near a fireplace and Lex is explaining yet another thing to our " I want to know everything" daughter. Ever since she started talking she can't stop asking questions, Lex's joking that this is the main prove that she' mine. Our little angel, who wrapped the most powerful men on this planet around her little finger, well I guess that combination of Sullivan's and Luthor's genes gives that irresistible effect._

_I still can't believe how close we were to losing her, it's always sent chill through my spine._

_The only person I told about my vision is Lana, when I explained her why I don't want to have anything in common with Clark, and she understood it perfectly, she's a mother to. _

_Well Clark still plays a superhero role, only now he hates me as much as Lex. I can't blame him for it. After all I betrayed him, I've broken my promise to keep his secret forever. I'm no proud of it, but if I have to do it again I would, without a second thought. Because there are things more important than my friend, or my promises, well actually there is one such thing for me- Lily. I'll do whatever it's necessary to protect her, no matter the costs. I tried to explain that to him, but he just couldn't believe that there can be something more important for me then his friendship, his secret. _

_So I told Lex about Clark, and he made sure that all meteor rocks 're secured._

_I also convinced him to fill our house with green rocks as well, I know he thinks I over reacted, but I don't want to take any chances that this nightmare would happen in this reality, no if I have anything to say about it._

_I've read that live is a journey from one crossroad to another. Well I don't know exactly who I own my second chance, but I know that this time I choose the right road for me and my family, and God help anybody who'll try to destroy it. I've learned the hard way that there is nothing in this world more important than family._

_As for Lana, doc confirmed today that she and Pete are expecting again and I think it's high time to refresh all those jokes about whales. Revenge will be sweet!_

-----------------------------------------------------------

THE END

**I think I own you an explanation, why I kill Lily in previous chapter. You see I need a really strong reason for Chloe to betray Clark. I know his a jackass, but still, she promised him, but when it comes to choose between your friend and your child, I think that's realistic reason. I hope it sounds realistic to you to:)**

**And I want say sorry to all those who expected dark, sad ending, I'm sorry but I'm sucker for happy endings, I believe that real world is sad enough.**

**So now after you read the whole story, what do you think? You love it or hate it? You feel satisfied or did I disappoint you??????**

**Please rr...:)**

**Pretty please:):)):)**


End file.
